darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Burthorpe
Burthorpe is a military principality north-west of Falador and north of Taverley, and is currently the base of the Burthorpe Imperial Guard as well as the residence of Prince Anlaf. Burthorpe, and in conjunction Taverley, is one of the two locations in Asgarnia that aren't controlled by the White knights, the other being the Black Knights' Fortress in Edgeville. (Druids do have control over Taverley, but there isn't any formal government there that is known to players, so it's usually counted in with Burthorpe) The Imperial Guard control Burthorpe, and they are loyal to the royal line of Asgarnia, especially Crown Prince Anlaf. The Imperial Guard believe that the white knights seized power rather than being given it by King Vallance just before he disappeared. The king has not been seen for a long time, and Anlaf has recently gone into hiding for fear of capture or assassination after the events of the Taverley Massacre. The Troll Country is immediately north of Burthorpe, and due to that, the city has come under constant attacks, raids and invasions by the Trolls, having led to the Burthorpe - Troll Country War. Death Plateau in particular seems a threat, as many heavily armed trolls have a permanent camp there. The Imperial Guard, with help of adventurers, has been taking measures to reduce this threat. Trolls were often seen invading the town, slaughtering families and soldiers alike; however, recently, the attacks have subsided. If the trolls were to overrun Burthorpe, Falador will use it as a reason to disband the Imperial Guard and take over the town in the name of the White Knights. Burthorpe also borders the Wilderness, although the two are separated by the Forinthry Cliffs. Nevertheless, the town hosts a beacon in the Beacon Network. Adventurers are occasionally seen testing the beacons, as part of the All Fired Up minigame. Entrances Burthorpe can be entered either from Taverley to the south, the White Wolf Mountain from the west or from Death Plateau to the north-west. The games necklace provides a teleport to the Troll Invasion D&D, and the combat bracelet can teleport to just outside the Warriors' Guild. Burthorpe is also an option in the Home Teleport spell, the lodestone being automatically unlocked. Notable Features * Burthorpe is the home to the Burthorpe Imperial Guard. * Burthorpe Castle is home to the Burthorpe Games Room. * Burthorpe features a furnace along with anvils south of the bank. * Burthorpe is also home to the Warriors' Guild, which houses a large combination of melee-based activities. Players' attack and strength levels must add up to a total of 130 or level 99 in attack or strength in order to enter. * Just to the south of Burthorpe is the Heroes' Guild. * Burthorpe is also the respawn point of Bob the Jagex Cat, as his pet human is Unferth. * Dunstan runs a smithing shop in the northeast end of town. * The Troll Invasion Distraction and Diversion can be found north of the Warriors' Guild, which can be started by speaking to Captain Jute. * Burthorpe is home to a low level agility course. * Xuan runs the Loyalty Programme Shop just outside of the agility course. * There is a small gnome tree next to the Warriors' Guild, where a bank, the Gnome Shopkeeper's Armoury and Challenge Mistress Fara can be found. * A small mine with copper, tin and clay can be found, as well as a potters wheel and kiln nearby. * There is an altar inside of the chapel run by Chaplain Sarah * Commander Denulth can be found East of the gnome commerce hub, being the start point of Death Plateau. Quests The following quests may be started in Burthorpe: * Death Plateau * Troll Stronghold by speaking to Denulth, in his tent south of the castle. * A Tail of Two Cats by speaking to Unferth, in his house due east of the castle. * Heroes' Quest by speaking to Achietties, in the Heroes' Guild Shops Gnome Shopkeeper's Armoury Gnome Shopkeeper's Armoury ( ) is for the most part a low level shop, however it is great for the newer players to get started on a good armour set. Located just south-west of the Burthorpe lodestone, this shop is very easy to find. Challenge Mistress Fara and a bank can be found right next to the shop to the north. Carwen Essencebinder Magical Runes Shop Carwen Essencebinder owns a Magical Rune Shop ( ) just west of the Burthorpe lodestone. The shop is similar to Aubury's Rune shop in Varrock, with the exception of a free mind talisman. Happy Heroes' H'emporium Helemos is delighted to run the Happy Heroes' H'empoirium, being the only shop to sell a Dragon battleaxe, Off-hand dragon battleaxe, Dragon mace, and an Off-hand dragon mace. The requirement to access the shop is completion of the Heroes' Quest as it is on the first floor of the heroes' guild. Gaius's Two-Handed Shop Gaius's Two-Handed Shop ( ) Gaius has a variety of two-handed swords ranging from bronze to adamant. You can find his shop to the north of the Burthorpe agility course. Non-player characters (NPCs) Civilian * Hygd * Xuan * Ceolburg * Breoca * Unferth * Ocga * Hild * Dunstan - Blacksmith * Gaius * Ghommal - Guards the entrance to the Warriors' Guild * Achietties - Guards the entrance to the Heroes' Guild * Servant * Eadburg * Eohric * Tam McGrubor - Hands the player a Wicked Hood * Sabbot - Quest character living in a cave just outside the Troll invasion gate * Carwen Essencebinder - Runecrafting Tutor * Apprentice Clara - Apprentice to Carwen and sells runes Military * Commander Denulth * Patrolling Guard * Archer * Guard * Captain Jute * Wall guard * Drill Sergeant Hartman - Agility tutor * Major Mary Rancour - Combat tutor * Isold * Challenge Mistress Fara * Gnome Shopkeeper Trivia * A lot of the civilians in Burthorpe are named after characters from the epic poem . * Burthorpe is tied with Varrock and Hemenster for having the most guilds of any city at two each. * It is not certain what religion Burthorpe has, but, according to Betrayal at Falador, its leader, Prince Anlaf, is Guthixian. He does build a secret Zamorakian altar, but this is likely due to The Sybil's influence over him at the time. ** There is evidence for Saradominism, as a makeshift Saradominist church is found just south of the makeshift hospital. In addition, when saying goodbye to Commander Denulth he responds to the player with 'Saradomin be with you, friend'. * Despite the Imperial Guard of Burthorpe being called Imperial, neither the Kingdom of Asgarnia nor the Principality of Burthorpe is an empire. * Burthorpe and Taverley received a major overhaul on 31 January 2012. The towns were re-purposed to act as a tutorial area for new members. This update completely reshaped both towns. ** Prior to the update, Turael could be found in Burthorpe, and the entrance to the Rogues' Den was located beneath Burthorpe's now-removed pub. ** The Death Plateau quest used to include a coloured cannonball puzzle, but this was removed with the area and quest rework. Guards mention this in conversation. * In the alternate timeline where the player doesn't exist, Burthope is said to be taken over by Trolls by a zombified Katrine. fi:Burthorpe nl:Burthorpe Category:Cities Category:Guild Locations Category:Burthorpe